The Night of The MODE Apocalypse
by DettyisLove
Summary: Betty has a strange feeling at MODE... Betty and Daniel put their teamwork to the test!
1. Chapter 1

**The Night of the MODE Apocalypse**

_Betty has a bad feeling..._

_The writing style will be different here. Italics is narration and actions, and character dialogue is made more obvious. Trying something new for this story. I have the story mostly written out. I just have to type it up, so I will try to type and upload as quick as I can. _

_For entertainment only! _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Today was one of those days that couldn't get any worse. It had been raining cats and dogs, pouring non-stop since the morning. The streets were jammed, however half-way through the day it was strangely empty. The computers kept going down, the power went out, it was dark and cold and gloomy and MODE was the last place Betty wanted to be right now. She got this bad, creepy vibe every time she walked around the MODE floor._

_A few hours ago..._

_There were disgruntled people gathered in the conference room talking up a storm (No pun intended) about how they were stuck at MODE because of this unending rain. Betty was sitting next to Marc and Amanda hearing them complain about how their plans were ruined like everyone else in there. She placed her head on the table and sighed. Wilhelmina and Daniel walked in after a few minutes._

**Daniel:** Hello everybody, thank you all for coming to this brief meeting. Unfortunately, with this storm getting worse it seems that we will all be here for a while.

_The whole room was filled with frustrated sighs. _

**Wilhelmina:** Yes, yes, as much as I want to leave like you all do, since we're stuck here we will use the time to work. There's a lot to do for this next issue, so we might as well get a head start. Now, get to work!

_Betty stood up._

**Betty:** Uh Wilhelmina, not trying to be rude, but how are we supposed to do anything when the power keeps going out and the computers keep shutting down?

**Daniel:** Good point, Betty. Well, we'll all just have to find some way of being productive. Save every time you do something. Just keep busy. No use in losing this time.

**Wilhelmina:** _(interrupts) _just find something to do! Now go!

_Everyone got up and headed to their respective spaces cursing and mumbling upset that not only were they all stuck there, but now they actually had to work. Betty and Daniel walked out together headed toward his office. Betty let out a frustrated sigh. She had this strange feeling all day, and now it just felt worse. Daniel looked at her as they walked._

**Daniel:** You ok? _(He asked concerned) _

_(She looked at him) _**Betty:** uh...I don't know. I feel weird.

**Daniel:** Is there something I can do? Are you sick?

**Betty:** It's fine, Daniel. I'll be ok. _(She looked at him and sent him a reassuring smile)_

**Daniel:** Ok. Just let me know if you need anything, okay?

_Betty nodded; Daniel smiled and walked in his office. Betty sat at her desk. After a few minutes she got that weird feeling again. She didn't really know how to describe it. It was the feeling you get when something bad was going to happen, and your body knew it before you did. _

_Wilhelmina was sitting at her desk wanting to leave MODE. Today she wanted to be anywhere but MODE. She looked up to suddenly see Charlotte, Kathy and Dean in her office. Their clothes were slightly tattered, their skin pale and pasty, Charlotte's hair a total mess._

**Wilhelmina:** Good God, you all look awful. For heavens' sake this is a fashion magazine. Dare I say it, Betty looks better than you! _(She stood up looking at them)_. Well, what do you want? _(She asked annoyed) They walked over to her, Charlotte touching her arm._ What on earth are you doing? Don't touch me! _(She pushed her hand away, as they came closer)._ What are you doing? Get out of my office!

_They started crowding around her and leaning against her breathing heavily. _

**Wilhelmina:** Get off me! Have you all lost your mind? I said get back!

* * *

AN: Please review! let me know what you think! :) hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Night of the MODE Apocalypse**

_For entertainment only_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Betty picked her head up from the desk and looked around frantically. She got up and walked into Daniel's office. As she walked in Daniel looked up, his smile turned into a look of concern. _

**Daniel:** Hey Betty, you ok? _(He asked concerned) _

**Betty:** I feel weird. Can I just stay in here, Daniel?

_Daniel got up from his chair and came next to her. _

**Daniel:** Do you need anything? What's wrong?

_**Betty:**_Can I just stay in your office? I don't really want to be out there. _(She said looking out the glass barrier) Daniel followed her gaze wondering why she seemed nervous about being outside his office. _

**Daniel:** uh, okay. You can stay in here. I need your help with a few things anyways.

**Betty:** Okay!_ (She smiled in relief that she didn't have to sit out there) Daniel smiled shaking his head and sat back in his chair. They worked on things for a while, the rain getting worse. It seemed to grow darker as the rain intensified making MODE even more unbearable at the moment. _

_Meanwhile..._

_Amanda was sitting at the big orange donut flipping through a magazine bored out of her mind. She brought the magazine down to flip the page and suddenly saw Marc. _

_(Jumping back slightly) _**Amanda:** Geez Marc, I didn't even hear you. Eww...you look awful. I think you need to lay off the tanning crème. It's not working! I'm glad you're here!_ (She pulls him excitedly inside the donut) _I'm bored. Oo, oo, do you want to go to the Closet and try stuff on?

_Marc was next to her about to grab her when she moved in excitement. _I saw this dress in there! And there were matching shoes! _(She squealed excitedly) Marc was touching her arm and breathing strangely. She looked at him and noticed his bleary eyes and funny clothes. _Oh, are you pretending to be a monster because of this storm and you're bored?_ He just leaned against her and brought his arm around her, his face coming closer to her. (She pushed him.) _Funny!_ He came back. _

**Amanda:** Marc, that is weird. Come on, get off! Stop! Marc, this isn't funny anymore! MAAARRC!

_Betty sprang from her chair, her heart beating rapidly. _

**Betty:** Daniel, did you hear that? _(She walked over to him)_

**Daniel:** Hear what?_ (He asked looking up at her)_

**Betty:**It sounded like screaming.

**Daniel:** Come on, Betty. I think this storm is just getting to you._ (He looked back to his work)_

**Betty:**_ (grabbing his arm) _No, Daniel. I really heard it!

_He touched her hand. _

**Daniel:** Betty, relax okay._ (He looked at her eyes warmly)_

_Suddenly, the power went off again making the office darker. Betty jumped, grabbing Daniel by his arm and held him tightly. _

_(Daniel looked at her) _**Daniel:**Betty, calm down. It's a storm. The powers' went off about a dozen times already. (_He walked her over to the chaise and released her hold on him and sat her down). _Maybe you should take a nap.

**Betty:** No way! _(She sprang back up)_

**Daniel:** Alright, just relax. _(He went back over to his chair)_

_Betty walked over to the window and looked out thinking it was strangely quiet, especially in MODE. It was almost too quiet. She looked back out of Daniel's office toward her desk. Daniel had watched her for a minute noticing something in her eyes he never saw before. It looked like she was scared. Betty Suarez was never scared. She walked around the desk and rolled a chair next to Daniel and sat down looking out of his office. It was almost like being inside his office had a protective shield around it. He looked at her wondering what was going through her mind and why she was feeling this way. She looked at him and smiled hesitantly. He smiled slightly and brought his hand on top of her hand that was on his arm and looked at her eyes. _

**Daniel:** I'm here Betty._ (He said protectively)_

_Betty smiled and brought her other hand onto his. _**Betty:** Thank you_ (she said quietly)_

_Daniel was working on things while he let Betty just calm her nerves. She sat in her chair looking out of his office, almost like she was watching for something. Every now and then, he would look out of his office instinctively, not sure what to look for, but he couldn't deny the strange feeling he started to get a few minutes ago. Betty was leaning back in her chair. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she leaned forward. _

**Betty:** Daniel, what's that?

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think please. Thank you! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Night of The MODE Apocalypse**

_Thanks for the encouraging comments! Glad you like the concept! :) This chapter is a little shorter, but the next one will be a lot longer! :)_

_For entertainment only!_

_p.s. Just letting you know that this takes place season 2 a little after Burning Questions but before The Kid's Are Alright. This is important because...hmm...I'll keep that part a surprise for now! hehe :P_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Betty:** Daniel, what's that?

**Daniel:** What's what? _(He said still looking at his work)_

**Betty:** _(Getting up from her chair) _THAT!_ (She said pointing out of his office). He looked up at her and out of his office to see about twenty or so people-like creatures slinking their way through the MODE floor towards Daniel's office. They were pale, their clothes torn, their red eyes directed at them. _

_The day just got worse..._

_Daniel stood up looking in disbelief. Betty was already holding Daniel's arm tightly, half hiding behind him._

**Daniel:** What the hell is that?

**Betty:** I don't know. What do we do?

_Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her with him to the door. _

**Daniel:** we have to get out of here.

_He pulled her with him out of his office, crouching behind Betty's desk. He peered out to see one of them running from the back. _

**Daniel:** Shit, they run?

**Betty:** WHAT?_ (Her eyes big in fear)_

**Daniel:** Okay. We're going to have to make a run for it!_ He quickly grabbed Betty's hand and they ran across and down the tube. There were four more blocking their way. _Shit!They're everywhere!

**Betty:** Oh God!

**Daniel:** Come on! _Daniel held her hand tighter and ran toward them. He punched them, holding Betty behind him, except there were two in front of Betty. She kicked one and punched the other. _

**Betty:** Daniel...

_He took her hand and pulled her along through the tube. _

**Daniel:** Where there hell are we supposed to go? They're everywhere!

_A light-bulb when off in Betty's head._ **Betty:** I know! _(She pulled him along and they were now in the Closet)_

**Daniel:** Betty, uh...I don't think this is a good place to be._ Betty pulled a hidden lever and the door to the love dungeon opened up. Betty quickly pulled him inside, Daniel looking at her and the place in shock. _

**Daniel:** What in the world is this place?

**Betty:** It was your father and Fey's secret love dungeon.

**Daniel:** What? _(His eyes big in surprise) _How do you know about this place?

**Betty:** Long story, no time now.

_**Daniel:**_Right._ (He took a deep breath) Betty stood next to him. _

**Betty:** What do we do, Daniel?_ (She looked at him fear in her eyes)_

_He took a deep breath and looked at her. __**Daniel:**_I don't know, Betty.

_They sat down on the steps for a minute, Betty holding his arm, trying to think of something. Daniel suddenly got an idea. He looked to her. _

**Daniel:** Listen, Betty. We're going to get out of this building!_ (He said confidently)_

**Betty:**_ (looking at him)_ How?

**Daniel:** I have an idea._ (He stood up, Betty stood up next to him) Daniel looked at her knowing that what he was about to tell her would not sit well with her. _

**Daniel:** Listen Betty...uh...you have to do what I tell you, okay? _(Betty nodded)_ I need you to stay here while I go and get some things.

**Betty:** What? No. Daniel. Please, don't go! I don't want to stay here alone. Let me come with you, Daniel._ (Grabbing hold of his arm)_

_(Holding her by her shoulders) _**Daniel:** No, Betty. Please just stay here. I don't know how bad it is out there. I need you to stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise, ok? I won't let anything happen to you, Betty. Just stay here. _(He looked at her eyes intently, pleading with her to listen to him)_

_She sighed and nodded, fear and concern in her eyes. He hugged her tightly to him. _**Daniel:**_ (soft voice) _I'll be back, okay? _She looked at his eyes and nodded. He gently brought his hand to the side of her face and kissed her forehead softly, and headed for the door. _

**Betty:** Daniel..._ (He looked back) _...be careful.

_He nodded and left._

* * *

_AN: Hope you like it so far! :) Please keep revi__ewing! Even if it is just once so I know you like it or are even reading it! I now realize why writers love reviews so much! :P hehe Thanks! =)_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Night of the MODE Apocalypse**

_Thanks for the comments! hope you continue to enjoy it! :) As promised this chapter is longer! :)_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_It had been fifteen minutes since Daniel left; Betty was getting more and more worried by the second. Those things, Betty decided to call MODEnsters, were in the Closet knocking things over and growling... yes, growling. Betty was sitting in the corner. She couldn't help the tears from coming down her face. She tried to stay strong. Her heart was racing. She hoped to God that they wouldn't figure out how to get in She just wanted to be with Daniel. Why did he have to be so protective? She would be with him now. She hoped he was okay..._

_Speaking of Daniel, let's go see what's happening with him..._

_Daniel was now on his way back to Betty wearing his paintball suit with his paintball gun, a gym bag on his shoulder, and two 3-ft pipes in the back of his vest, determined and eager to get him and Betty out of this building. He was now heading down the stairs back to the MODE floor trying to be as quiet as possible. He opened the door to the MODE floor scoping it out first. When he didn't see anything he made a run for it. Just when he thought it was clear two of them came running from nowhere it seemed. Just as they were about to tackle him, Daniel ducked down dodging them; as they ran over he got up knocking them over with one of the pipes. He put it back behind him through his vest and took his paintball gun aiming for their head hitting one sending it flying back. The other one was just about to grab Daniel when he stepped back and sploshed him in the eyes, effectively knocking him to the ground._

**Daniel:** Hey, that actually worked!

_He quickly ran through the tube in the direction of the Closet now about to run past the reception desk when he saw one slinking down the hallway leading to the Closet. He jumped over the donut hiding inside, and right when the thing passed by Daniel wacked it in the head with a pipe, pretty much busting it's head. He hurriedly made his way to get to Betty. _

_Now, let's go see how Betty is doing..._

_Betty stopped herself from crying and being helpless deciding to try and make use of her surroundings as best she can. She had already put the whip to the side thinking she could use that as some sort of weapon...hopefully. _

_She did find a chain that was tied to the bed, so she put that to the side as well. She couldn't find many things to use. She didn't know how she didn't remember, but she realized she had her cell phone on her. She wondered if Daniel had his. As she held it wondering whether she should call Daniel, she heard startling noises from the MODEnsters and growling which made her jump, her phone dropping to the floor. As it dropped to the ground it sent the call. _

_...Just as Daniel was trying to sneak up on one of the 'things', his phone started ringing alerting it to his presence. Daniel dropped to the floor, rolling slightly to the side and aimed for it's eyes, the 'thing' dropping to the ground immediately. _

_...Betty heard Daniel's phone not sure if that was a good or bad sign. A moment later the case started to open. Betty stepped back holding the chain not having a clue at all what to really do with it, but she pretended she was ready for whatever was to happen next. All the sudden, Daniel came falling to the floor with his gear and all. _

**Betty:** DANIEL!_ (Betty said in relief once she saw him) _

_Daniel got up quickly and closed the case frantically. He leaned against the wall taking a long deep breath, his eyes shut. _

**Betty:** Daniel, oh my God are you okay?_ (She said running over to him)_

_He opened his eyes, meeting her warm brown eyes. He couldn't really explain what he felt when he saw her eyes, but he drew her to him and hugged her tightly. _

**Daniel:** I told you I'd be back._ (He said softly, more for his reassurance than hers)_

_When he let go of her, Betty looked at him thinking he looked super cool, like a character from one of those Resident Evil movies (wink, wink). _

**Betty:** What is all of that?_ (She asked noticing all the stuff) _And what are you wearing?

**Daniel:** Alright Betty, I got us some things that will probably help us so we can get out of here. To the looks of it, all of MEADE is uh...

**Betty:** Turned into MODEnsters? _(She interjected) _

**Daniel:** What?

**Betty:** I don't know. I thought they were MODE monsters.

_Daniel couldn't help but smirk. _

**Daniel:** Well, they're not just MODEnsters Betty, they're freaking everywhere. We have to get out of this building Betty.

_Betty nodded in agreement._

**Daniel:** Ok look, this is all the stuff I got. _(He kneeled down next to the gym bag he dropped and opened it). Betty came next to him. She looked at him and felt a great sense of relief that he was okay. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and patted her arm. _

_He whipped out the other paint gun for Betty and placed it on the floor and took out the many reloads he brought placing them next to the gun. He pulled out the paintball suit he brought for Betty. Betty removed her arms from around him and looked into the bag to see a bunch of knives, lighters, a flashlight, tape and more paint reloads, and a hand gun. _

**Betty:** Daniel, how did you get all of this?

**Daniel:** It wasn't easy. Listen, Betty. First thing I need you to do is change into this paintball gear. I remembered we had it from the paintball fight I had with Alexis. _(He picked it up and handed it to her) _So, go wear this. That way I'll know it's you in case we're separated.

**Betty:** No. I'm staying with you! _(She held onto him again)_

**Daniel:** I know. Betty, just in case. We'll stand out that way.

**Betty:** _(letting go of him) _Are you sure that's a good idea?

**Daniel:** It's the best we've got, Betty. _Betty took the gear from him._ And besides we'll have more protection on our body.

_Betty got up and went behind one of the hanging drapes above the bed and quickly changed, while Daniel was fixated on the items he brought. When Betty came out, she walked over to him. He glanced up quickly still trying to fiddle with the gun, but once he saw Betty he looked back up at her in surprise. Betty saw the strange look on his face and wondered why he was looking at her like that. _

**Betty:** What?

**Daniel:** uh...nothing, you look really awesome in that, Betty. _Betty smiled and walked over to him._

**Betty:** I was thinking the same thing when I saw _you_. _(She kneeled next to him). _So what is all of this?

**Daniel:** Ok, so I made a reload belt. I could only find twelve paint reloads, so six are on your belt and six are on mine.

**Betty:** Cool.

_Daniel brought his hands around her waist and clipped the belt in front. She could smell his cologne which did something to her senses and having him so close to her gave her butterflies. As his hands came around her in front she looked at his eyes. His eyes met hers. He smiled and went back to the things he obtained. _

**Daniel:** I got the flashlight and handgun from a...uh...security guard that uh...died right in front of me. It was pretty bad.

**Betty:** Oh no!

**Daniel:** There wasn't anything I could do. Before anything else came, I got his things. I was surprised he didn't have a walkie, though. I want you to keep the flashlight and gun.

**Betty:** Are you sure?

**Daniel:** Yes._ He clipped the flashlight to the left side of her belt and handed her the gun. _

**Betty:** Where did you get all the knives?

**Daniel:** I ran up to the executive kitchen. I just grabbed however many I could fit in the bag. There are probably fifteen or something and they are different sizes. Stand up a second.

_Betty stood up. He picked up a few knives; kneeling next to her he placed two in the strap around her right leg. He stood up and placed one in the space on the strap around her thigh. Then he put one on each side of her arms. He assessed her gear taking a step back. _

**Daniel:** Okay. I think that should do._ He picked up both lighters, holding one out to her. _A lighter for you, Miss_. He smirked. Betty smiled looking at herself and then looking at Daniel. _

**Betty:** It looks like we're going to war.

**Daniel:** We are!_ (He said simply)_

**Betty:** Right..._ He handed her her paintball gun. There were sounds coming from the outside. They both looked at each other. _

**Daniel:** We have to get out of here. Ok Betty, listen to me. Aim for their head; try shooting them in their eyes. That seems to work.

**Betty:** Right, because I have really great targeting skills like that Daniel _(Betty said sarcastically)._

_He looked at her frustrated._

**Daniel:** Well, sorry there Betty. I was just trying to tell you what I figured out. No need to get an attitude with me.

_He looked upset and picked up one of the pipes and shoved it in the back of his vest. Betty felt bad. She didn't mean to come out so snarky. _

**Betty:** I'm sorry, Daniel. I'm just scared.

_His cobalt eyes met hers fiercely. _**Daniel:**There's no time for being scared Betty. We're all we've got. The only way we'll get out of here is if we work together. We're a team in this, okay?

_Betty nodded. He picked up the other pipe and shoved it through the back of her vest. He looked at her taking a breath. _

**Daniel:** You ready?

**Betty:** No.

**Daniel:** _**We can do this!**__ He slapped her back in reassurance. Betty took a deep breath. _

**Betty:** Oh, I forgot. I actually had my phone..._ She quickly went and picked it up from when it dropped and got the chain crisscrossing it around her and fastened the whip to the back of her belt. _Do you still have your phone, Daniel? You know...in case we uh...get split up... _(She said walking back over to him)_

**Daniel:** uhh...

_Betty looked at him wondering why he was staring at her._

**Betty:** What?

_Daniel shook himself. _**Daniel:** Uh, nothing...actually, um...you look really hot, Betty. You look like Angelina Jolie or something from Tomb Raider. (He said with a smirk)

**Betty:** Hahaha, ya right Daniel.

**Daniel:** I'm serious, Betty. You look awesome, especially with your hair tied back like that.

_He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand._ **Daniel:** Just come on. Get your gun ready.

**Betty:** Ready.

**Daniel:** Alright.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback so I know what you like or dislike...hopefully like! :) hehe


	5. Chapter 5

**The Night of the MODE Apocalypse**

_This chapter is a bit shorter, but will try and have the next part up sometime tomorrow! :) Thanks for your reviews and so glad you are enjoying the story! _

_For Entertainment only! TEAM DETTY! :P hehe_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_They both took a deep breath; Daniel pulled the lever holding Betty behind him, his gun ready. As soon as the wall opened they saw two approaching the wall. Daniel aimed for their head blasting them away. _

**Daniel:** Come on, Betty. _(Daniel grabbed her hand tugging her close behind him_). Stay close to me. Keep your eyes open. These things are a lot brighter than you might think. _(He said as they snuck out of the Closet)_

**Betty:** Okay.

_Betty held her gun, aimed and ready, however she couldn't help from shaking. Her heart was racing insanely. She felt like she was in a scene from a movie. Why wasn't MODE ever normal? They slowly walked through the hall staying as close to the wall as possible, heading in the direction of the orange donut. They were now in the center of the hallway when Daniel stopped abruptly. Betty looked at him. _

**Betty:** Why'd you stop? _(Betty whispered)_

**Daniel:** It's strangely quiet. _(He said softly)_

_Before there was even time to process what happened next, Daniel suddenly pushed Betty against the wall trying to get them out of the way of the running MODEnster, which ended up grabbing Daniel along with it colliding with him to the floor. _

**Betty:** DANIEL!

_Before Betty had time to really think she quickly aimed for the back of its head shooting multiple times. Betty ran up to Daniel, who was still on the ground trying to get the defeated MODEnster off him. Four others ran through the tube from all sides. Betty didn't know how to explain what happened but the next thing she knew she was standing in front of Daniel shielding him and blasted every single one of them down. Daniel looked up at her in awe trying to quickly get up. _

**Daniel:** Wow, I should have had_**you**_ on my paintball team. We would have won for sure!

**Betty:** Come on! Let's go! _Betty grabbed his hand and they started running toward the elevators._

**Daniel:** There is no way we are going on the elevators in this storm Betty, and I don't really want to be in a small box suspending with these things around._ Right when they were turning to head to the stairs, they saw Marc and Amanda._

**Betty:**_ (excitedly) _you guys! Are you okay?_ She said starting to run over to them, when Daniel grabbed her from behind. _

**Daniel:** No Betty, it's not them!_ He quickly clutched her arm pulling her along with him toward the stairs when they ran into another familiar face. _OH CRAP!_ He stopped and jerked them back around the corner hiding them behind the wall. _

**Betty:** Oh god! Wilhelmina, too. Did she really need to get scarier?

**Daniel:** Shh...I don't know how we're going to get to the stairs now. She's blocking the way. I don't know if I can shoot her as much as I hate her. Come on, let's go! _He held Betty's hand sprinting toward the door, about to push Wilhelmina, when Betty's whip encircles her feet, Betty yanking it making her fall to the ground. _Great idea!_ They quickly went down the stairs, running like there was no tomorrow, which there probably wouldn't be if they didn't make it out... _

_They were now running down the stairs as fast as they could when they heard noises from below and above. Daniel stopped, holding Betty close to him. _

**Daniel:** Listen, we have to go in this floor okay? I don't know what's going to be on the other side of this door, so just keep your guard up and for God's sake blow off their heads!

**Betty:** Got it!

_Taking her hand in his, they quietly opened the door, when he saw that it was clear they quickly ran in hiding behind a wall. They both took deep breaths bracing themselves for whatever was lurking around. _

**Daniel:** We are going to have to make it to the other side of this floor and hopefully those stairs will be clear.

**Betty:** Okay.

* * *

AN: Betty can come to the rescue, too! :P


	6. Chapter 6

**The Night of The MODE Apocalypse**

_AN: Sorry it took me so long to upload the next chapter. This chapter was intended to be longer, but I am merging the second part of this chapter into the next chapter instead. Hope you enjoy it! :) I have most of the next one type up. I'll try and upload it quickly! :P Thanks again for your reviews and hope you continue to enjoy it! =)_

_For entertainment only! don't own Ugly Betty :(_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_They slowly made their way through scoping the floor out as they went. _

**Daniel:** What floor are we on?

**Betty:** I think we're on 30 something. I don't know.

**Betty:** Do you think we should just make a run for it? It looks clear.

**Daniel:** that's what's weird. _After a moment of silence as they slowly walked through the offices, Daniel thought it was best they take up more space. He was getting a bad feeling._ Betty, you go that way, _(pointing to the right side of the offices)_ and I'll be over here.

_Betty reluctantly complied. Just as Betty started walking, Daniel ahead of her by about 20 or so steps, she sees one sneaking by close behind him. Just as she was about to shoot with her paintball gun, another one knocks it out of her hands while trying to grab her. She kicked it off her and it ended up getting slammed into the glass plane to her right._

**Betty:**DANIEL! Behind you! Run! _The one sneaking up on Daniel started running behind him as he started running. _

_Betty's gun was on the other side, when she remembered all the knives. She rapidly took one that was strapped around her left bicep and threw it as if it were a dart aiming directly to the back of its head. Just as Daniel turned the zombie falls to the ground in front of him the knife sticking out of its head. Daniel looked up in shock. He smiled at her. Her smile almost immediately turned into one of panic. _

**Betty:** Daniel, duck. _Without thinking he quickly dropped to the ground. Betty aimed and darted another knife, when she noticed one from the corner of her eye to the right of her. She swiftly got out her gun, shooting it in the face. When she looked back over to Daniel, he was getting up. She hurriedly picked up her paint gun and ran over to him. _Are you ok?_ She asked looking at him worriedly bringing her hand to his arm._

**Daniel:** Thanks to you._ He hugged her and they quickly started running. After a minute Daniel speaks up. _

**Daniel:** So, it's official! _(He said as they ran through the corridor)_

**Betty:** What? _(She asked taking a quick glance at him)_

**Daniel:** You are on the top of my list as the hottest badass woman. _He jumped over a fallen chair, as they got closer to the hallway leading to the staircase. _

**Betty:** WHAT? (Her eyes got big in surprise, a shine of astonishment in her eyes)

**Daniel: **I'm not kidding. That was so badass Betty. _He laughed as they made it through the hallway. Betty tripped, and suddenly a MODEnster snuck up on them ready for the attack. _BETTY! _Daniel quickly stepped back shooting it in the face, grabbing Betty's hand and pulling her up, trying to run, but falling again. He wrapped his arms around her using his entire body to lift her up. He took her hand and they started running before the MODEnster got back up. They made it to the stairs and headed down with rapid-fire speed. _

_**Betty:**_Thanks! You just keep saving me.

_**Daniel:**_We're a team. We have each other's back. You saved me, too. I could have been zombie food if it weren't for you_._

**Betty:** I guess we are a good team. _She said as her loss of breath was catching up to her. _

_They tried to run faster. Now at the 18__th__ floor of the building. When they reached the 17__th__ floor, they saw that they were suddenly cornered. There were zombies everywhere. _

**Betty:** ahh _Daniel quickly took hold of her arm and pulled her through the side door. The zombies followed them on the floor. _Oh no! They're following us. Shoot!

**Daniel:** Come on, I have an idea. _They quickly ran across hiding behind a column, Daniel formulating a plan of attack..._

* * *

AN: Again sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I didn't want to keep you waiting much longer. :P


	7. Chapter 7

**The Night of The MODE Apocalypse **

_Hi! I'm sooooo sorry this chapter is up so late! I truly do apologize! I kept re-writing parts of it because I didn't feel like it was how I wanted it, but I think I finally got it as good as I can write it. but ya this chapter is long! so at least there's a plus side to me getting it up late. I'll have the next part up quick! I promise! :P_**  
**

_For entertainment only!_

**_Caution: _**_**Viewer discretion is advised. Intense themes... This chapter is a wee bit more graphic than the others. **_

_**Hope you still enjoy it! :P**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Daniel and Betty were each hiding behind huge columns that divided the features department from editing. Daniel was behind one and Betty was behind another. The MODEnsters were quietly approaching them. When they heard their feet shuffle closer, Daniel winked to Betty giving her the signal. With that there were two of them, Betty and Daniel swung their pipes like baseball bats hitting them directly in the heads. They ended up flying back from the impact and falling on two others. _

**Daniel: **Now! Let's go!_ They quickly started running, Betty going over the plan in her head. They ran through one of the offices, hiding behind this huge conference table. _

_Daniel took Betty's hand and squeezed it once. She smiled and took a deep breath gripping the pipe tighter. After a minute they heard the sounds of their running feet. Just when the sound got closer, Betty stood up whacking as many as possible in the head. Then Daniel shot up jumping over the table and aimed for the others with his paintball gun. _

_Betty hopped to the opposite side and dodged a zombie that was approaching from behind and then spun around smacking it in the head. Betty placed the pipe through her vest and started to loosen the chain that was wrapped around her. Daniel was trying to hold off as many as possible shooting them, dodging left and right, ducking, spinning; it was all like one action-packed movie. Betty couldn't understand how all of this was happening. It was too much to comprehend, not to mention there wasn't enough time to even think about it. They were slowly getting pushed further into the conference room with more rushing in. Where were they all coming from? Some were nasty and disheveled; some had blood all over the tattered clothes. It was one big nightmare. If this wasn't a life or death situation, Betty would be terrified to death by their appearance alone. But there was no time for that. They had to do what they needed to survive and GET OUT OF THIS BUILDING! _

_Betty unhooked the chain from around her wrapping it around her right hand and swung it hitting whichever monster came in her way. Meanwhile Daniel was running out of paint. He needed to reload quickly, so Betty went over to him to be a distraction so he could reload. _

**Betty: **Daniel! Quick! Reload your gun!_ (She said as she came in front of him swinging the chain across the ground, the chain twisting around their feet and pulling them to the floor. Betty was getting good at that)._

_A MODEnster was about to dart forward, Betty grabbed Daniel and pulled him down to the floor with her, getting out of its way. Daniel looked at her _**Daniel:**Thanks!_ (He quickly put in the next load of paint and got up pulling her up). They continued to fight off the nightmare they were in. _

_When they saw that it was quiet, they let out deep breaths of relief, but kept their eyes open. Daniel looked to Betty with a grin. _

**Daniel: **_**We make a pretty great team, you and me. I got tell you Betty, I couldn't have done this without you. **_He held up his hands for her to slap. She giggled.

**Betty:** Team Detty! _She slapped his hands._

**Daniel:** Detty? _(He asked curiously)_

**Betty:** Ya, you know. Daniel + Betty_ (She laughed) Daniel laughed _

**Daniel:** Wow, okay. That's kind of cool._ (He laughed again) _

_In a matter of lightning speed second Daniel grabbed Betty ducking to the floor as two MODEnsters came crashing through the glass trying to get them. (It was like a scene from Spider-man ;P)_

_Daniel helped her up and they quickly made a run for it. _

_They were on the 9__th__ floor, Betty's glasses had broken when she fell to the floor and they dropped, accidently getting crushed by her own body. Daniel remembered seeing a pair of glasses at an upper floor. He told Betty to stay put and he would be back. He thought it would be safer for her to stay there. Betty pleaded with him to let her come, but he refused. Betty was reluctant. It had been 10 minutes since he left. Betty was panicking. _

_She heard a beep and freaked, but then realized that it was her phone. She panicked again when she saw that it was from Daniel. She quickly opened the text. _

_**I need you. **_

_That's all it said and it made Betty's heart pound like drum. She was terrified. She got up and made her way praying and hoping that he was okay with each step her foot made contact with the marble beneath. When she got to the floor he was on she saw him in the corner trapped among from the collapsed ceiling planes and parts of a broken desk on top of him. She didn't know how that could have happened, but she quickly shrugged it off running over to him. _

**Betty:** Oh my God, Daniel! Are you okay? _(She said trying to push the desk off, but realizing that was a horrible idea because it scraped against his body. So she tried her best to lift it as much as she could so he could wiggle out). Daniel finally managed to get out. Once she saw that he was out from underneath it she let go of the desk having it crash back down. _

**Betty:** God, what happened?_ (She said worriedly rushing over to him). _

**Daniel:**_ He let out a breath. _Too much._ (He said trying to get up). Betty grabbed his arm to help him up._

**Betty:** I'm glad you're okay!_ (She hugged him tightly). _

**Daniel: **_**I couldn't imagine being here without you. **__(He said as he pulled away)_

**Betty:** What? Are you saying this is all my fault? I told you to let me come with you.

**Daniel:** What? No, no! How would this be your fault? I meant I wouldn't have even survived this long without you. You're my reason for getting out of here.

**Betty:** What do you mean? _(She asked confused)_

**Daniel:** I mean...you're the one thing keeping me going. _Out of nowhere a MODEnster darts from behind a column and Daniel moved her out of the way whipping out the gun from her belt and shooting it in the head. He held her to him placing the gun back in her belt and looked at her eyes. She looked at him with wide eyes, surprise and wonder meeting his. _

**Daniel: **the real reason..._**I can't live without you**__. He kissed her cheek quickly and pulled them down to duck from the metal rod one of them threw towards them. He picked up his paintball gun from the floor and shot the two that were approaching them. _

_Betty was in a complete daze. She felt her heart race. If it weren't for their current situation, she would have stood frozen in place from everything Daniel just said and...that kiss. She didn't have time to think, when Daniel grabbed her hand suddenly pulling her up so they could make a run for it. _

_When they made it somewhere to catch their breath, Betty looked at him bringing her hand to his face and looked in his eyes. _

**Betty:** Daniel, promise me you won't leave me again. Please, please..._ she said through the tears that were forming, her voice shaking. She felt like a wreck. Daniel just hugged her to him tightly. _

**Daniel:** Let's get out of here. _They quickly made their way again. _

_They were now on the 7__th__ floor. It was so scary-looking for some reason. It was dark and there was this reddish tint of light flooding the entire room. It smelled god awful. Betty felt a knot in her stomach. She knew this was bad. She just knew it. She had a very bad feeling that something was not right. She was scared. Her eyes were stinging. She held onto Daniel's arm tighter. _

**Betty:** Daniel, I'm scared. I don't like it here_ (she said as tears threatened her vision even more). She hated that she had bad vision. She wished she wore contacts. Despite not having her glasses, she somehow forced her vision to work. She didn't know how that was possible, but she was seeing as much as she could enough to know what was going on around her. It probably didn't help that tears were clouding her eyes._

**Daniel: **Shh...I don't either

_They continued walking, and heard noises from their right side. Betty gripped Daniel's arm tighter. God, she hated this. Why did bad things always have to happen to her? Why couldn't everything just be normal for once? _

_They were walking slowly at this point. Betty suddenly froze when she felt a heavy presence from behind. Tears ran down her face. Daniel stopped with her, knowing exactly why she stopped. They heard the craggy hot breath. Daniel loosened her grip and just when he felt like the thing was going to move he grabbed Betty's hand pushing her away a little as they dropped to the floor. Daniel held his gun and aimed for its head. _

_Daniel was now fighting off another one, when Betty heard a voice from her right. _

**Voice: **Pleasee...help_ (the voice was faint and sounded pained) Betty was absolutely terrified but she crawled to where the voice was coming from. She got up slowly unable to make out anything, because there seemed to be fallen debris. The sound of thunder washed over making it difficult to hear the voice. _

**Betty: **Hello?_ (She said somewhat fearfully) She wasn't sure if it was a person. She felt her heart pound with each step further she walked, tears blurring her vision again. _

**Voice:** I'm...stuck. Help._ (Betty walked closer and could make out the shadowy appearance of a man leaning against a wall) _Hurry. Please._ (The voice pleaded, desperate to get out) _

**Betty:** I'm...I'm coming_ (she said nervously)._

_Betty was so scared. She walked over slowly. Just as she was getting closer towards the man, in a second a MODEnster leaps on the man to the ground attacking his face. _AHHHHHHHHH! _The man's piercing screams echoed in her brain._

**Betty: **Ahhhahaha Oh my God!_ Betty stood there frozen in fear. She literally couldn't move. She wanted to run...and keep running, but her feet wouldn't move. She could hear the sound of it eating and tearing skin, the man's piercing screams continuing, but being muffled as the monster tore his face off. Betty never felt so terrified. Her heart was going insane. She couldn't help from crying. _

Daniel..._ she tried to call but it only came out as a whisper. Before she knew it, the zombie creature feature looked up at her, teeth gross and red, dripping with blood, red eyes piercing at her. At that instant Betty's heart stopped. Daniel quickly captured her in his embrace holding her to him tightly, her face in his chest as he shot the thing just as it was ready to dart and then fired multiple shots to the man that would soon likely turn into another problem for them. Daniel held Betty close to him as they leaned against the pillar. All he could hear were her sobs. _

_Betty's arms were wrapped around him tightly. Daniel held her face back a little, wiping the tears from her face, her eyes were closed, tears slipping, he moved aside the hair from her face and kissed her forehead softly. She held him tighter as he wrapped his arms around her again. _

**Betty:** Please..._ She didn't know what she was saying please to...Was she praying that they got out alive? Definitely. Did she not want to be eaten? Absolutely. Was she pleading that nothing happened to Daniel? Of course. That scared her the most. She didn't know how she was functioning. She could still hear the man's screams and the sounds of him being eaten in her mind. Daniel held her hand tightly and pulled her along as they ran through and down the stairs. Betty didn't know how she was moving. She felt like everything was blurry. The only thing keeping her going was Daniel._

* * *

AN: Please let me know what you think! I'll get the next part up as quick as I can! Reviews help! :) Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Night of The MODE Apocalypse**

_Hi guys! sorry if the last chapter was a little too dark, but hey we're dealing with zombies here! what do you expect? lol any who, here is the next chappie! About three more left. Hope you still enjoy it! _

_For entertainment only! :P _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

They made it to the Accounting Department – 3rd floor, running low on supplies. They knew they had to get out quick. They were both dumbstruck when they made it to the 3rd floor. It was a wreck. Ceiling planes were falling, there was a fire starting on one side, the fire sprinklers going off on another.

**Daniel:** What the heck happened in here? _Daniel asked worried knowing things were just getting worse. _

**Betty:** I...don't know._ Betty sighed deeply. Daniel looked to her. _

**Daniel:**Just hang in there._ He took her hand in his holding it tight. Betty looked at him with sad eyes. He squeezed her hand. They walked through trying to be careful and not trip from all the broken ceiling planes on the floor and the crushed wall planes. Daniel heard crackling, looking up he noticed the breaking ceiling right over Betty. _

**Daniel:** Betty! _Daniel pushed her out of the way of the collapsing ceiling ending up getting partly trapped under._

**Betty:** Daniel! _She got on all fours and looked at him in worry._ _She was getting up, while Daniel was trying to move the stuff off him._

**Daniel:** Betty, look out! _He said noticing one of them trying to sneak up on her. _

_Before she knew it she spun around and ducked for the sneak attack from a MODEnster. When she got up her eyes went wide in surprise._

**Betty:** Henry?

**Daniel:** _(trying to get boards off him)_ No Betty. It's not Henry. Shoot him!

**Betty:** No, I can't. I can't do it!

_Daniel was trying to move the crap that was on him with great difficulty since it was so heavy. _

**Daniel:** Betty, you have to. It's not even him right now. _Daniel could see his feet move in a way that Daniel knew he was ready to sprint._ Betty, come on!_ Daniel frantically tried to get out from under the stuff, his heart was racing._

**Betty:** I can't. _Betty was walking backward towards a wall, tears running down her face as he advanced toward her. Her heart was pounding. Daniel moved most of the board off him. He looked up and noticed that above her the ceiling was falling apart and ready to collapse at any second. He pushed the stuff off noticing Henry's foot move frontward. He quickly darted forward grabbing Betty out of the way, just as the ceiling collapsed and crushed Henry as he dashed toward Betty. _

_Daniel looked at Betty beneath him bringing his hand to her face and running it along her arm making sure she was ok. _**Daniel:** Are you okay? _He asked looking at her eyes worriedly._

**Betty:** I'm okay. I'm okay. _She said frantically, her heart racing, her face streaked with tears._

**Daniel:** God, Betty. You have to listen to me when I tell you to do something. _His heart was racing; he was trying to catch his breath. A sharp pain ran up his leg. He quickly pulled Betty up from the floor, taking her hand they hurriedly sprinted for the stairs, as difficult as that was for Daniel. _

_As they were approaching the stairs a zombie jumps out of nowhere knocking Betty to the ground and now on top of her. Daniel pushed it off, but it was stronger so it remained upright. It leapt forward slamming into Daniel. Daniel fell backward; when he tried to get back up and reach for his gun it darted for Daniel making him fall to the side his arm sliding against a sharp piece of steel. _

_Betty had been on the floor, her head hit the edge of something hard knocking her unconscious for a minute, when she opened her eyes she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She tried to lift her arm, screaming out in pain. She picked up her head noticing the large shard of glass stuck in her arm. She panicked but pulled it out screaming from how badly it hurt to pull out. When she looked over to Daniel she quickly got up trying to not stumble. She felt dizzy, but ran over and stuck the shard of glass in the creature's head just as it was about to attack Daniel again. _

_She grabs Daniel's hand and they start running, Betty's head pounding from the sheer pain she felt not only in her head, but from her arm. They just made it to the second floor. They were so close. Betty didn't want to stop. Just one more floor and it would all be over. Daniel grabbed her and pulled her to the side behind a wall. His leg was hurting and his arm wasn't helping. He needed to catch his breath. He hoped this corner would be enough to let them regain their breath for a minute. _

_Daniel held her to him tightly. Betty pulls away to look at him. Seeing his eyes were the only bit of comfort she felt. She noticed the gash on Daniel's arm. At that point she loses it. Tears stream down her face. She looked at his eyes, the tears falling more. _

**Daniel:**Betty?_ He looked at her face seeing the tears welling up in her eyes. _What's the matter sweetie?_ She looked at his face, tears escaping her eyes. She brings her hand to Daniel's exposed upper arm, noticing the gash on it. Daniel felt his heart break seeing her eyes look like that. He could see all the fear, concern and stress in them. Daniel brought his hand to her arm, when Betty winced in pain. _

**Daniel:** What's wrong? _He asked worriedly. _

_Betty showed him her left arm revealing a pretty bad cut on her forearm. Daniel met her sad eyes. He held her arm gently and placed a kiss on the spot where the cut was. Betty felt butterflies from his touch despite how deep the cut was. Daniel moved his other hand under her chin lifting it so she was looking at him. He kissed her tear-stained cheek and then slowly held his lips close to hers. Betty could feel the closeness which sent tingles through her entire body. She felt warm. His eyes met hers for a moment and then he met her lips for a sweet kiss. Daniel brought both of his hands to hold her face, when he moved just a few inches away he saw the tears falling along her face. He wiped them away with his thumbs. Betty's arms surrounded him and held him to her. He moved his hands around her. Betty never felt so right to be in someone's arms. She wished they could just be like that forever, but Betty knew it wasn't that simple. Daniel could hear her soft sobs against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. _

**Daniel:**We'll make it through this._ (He whispered sending her a warm comfort) she held him tighter. They suddenly heard banging noises. They looked at each other and peered out from behind the column to see a few trying to come in through a steel door they didn't even know existed. He held Betty's hand and they made a quick getaway to the other side of the room. _Come on._ He said gesturing for the vent. _

**Betty:** We're going in there? I don't want to. Let's go a different way, Daniel. Please. No, we can't go in there. I...I just can't do it.

_Daniel's heart was breaking. He could see that Betty was on edge and the longer they were in there the worse it was going to be for her. _**Daniel:** Betty, you have to listen to me, sweetie. _Daniel felt his eyes sting. He didn't know what to do. _I won't let anything happen to you, Betty.

**Betty:** Daniel, I'm scared._ Daniel held her by her shoulders. _**Daniel:**Betty, please. _Betty took his hand; he squeezed her hand giving her strength. She took a breath and went in the vent with Daniel crawling in behind. He quickly put up the grid. Betty's heart was racing. She felt like she was going to faint, her eyes were clouded._ **Betty:** I can't see, Daniel. _She said as more tears blurred her vision. She tried to fight them away, but she couldn't help it._

**Daniel:** Just keep going Betty. _Daniel never felt so scared. He knew things were getting worse. He just hoped he could get Betty out of there. He would make sure of it if his life depended on it._

* * *

AN: Darn creepers scaring Betty half to death! :/


	9. Chapter 9

**The Night of The MODE Apocalypse**

_Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews! I really like to know what parts you liked or even didn't like. Hope you continue to enjoy this story._

_The only warning I have for this chapter is extreme sadness... :(_

_For entertainment only! _

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The vent they crawled through was dark and freezing. They weren't sure if they'd turn in to icicles soon. Just as they were approaching the edge they ended up on a loose plane and fell through.

**BOTH:** AHHHHHHHH _(they screamed as they fell through)._ _They both groaned from the fall surprisingly not any more hurt than they already were, but that didn't mean they weren't in pain. Betty tried to get up but felt a stinging in her lower back. Daniel's leg was hurting even more at this point. Betty's arm was bleeding more as it ended up scraping along a board of some sort when they fell._

**Daniel:** Betty _(Daniel said trying to push the crumbled board off him)._

**Betty:** Ugh Daniel. _Daniel pushed the stuff off and crawled over to Betty pushing the board off her._

**Daniel:** Are you okay? _(He asked worriedly)_

**Betty:** It hurts.

**Daniel:** I'm sorry. Come on. We have to get out of here! _(He said helping her up slowly)_

_Betty felt dizzy again, but fought it away. She felt the tears threaten to form again. She fought them back, too. She just wanted to collapse on the floor. Maybe if they pretended to be dead, they wouldn't notice. Betty was lost. She wasn't sure what was happening or how she was moving. All she knew was that Daniel was holding onto her pulling her along with him through the room. God, it was just this last floor. _

_It seemed that wasn't going to be easy though. Out of nowhere a flurry of MODEnsters came from different sides. Ugh! Where were they coming from? They were worse than ants. At least ants were cool. Betty would takes ants any day over this._

_The lightning shown through the windows and the thunder rang louder. Betty and Daniel held each other's hands tighter. They both took deep breaths and whipped out their guns. At this point they were really low on supplies. Betty had two paint loads; Daniel was on his last one. She still had the gun with who knew how many bullets. They ran out of knives floors ago. She lost the chain and whip. They were injured and in pain. Things were not looking good. Betty still had her pipe. Daniel didn't though. _

_They shot off as many as they could trying to stay close to each other. Every time they weren't close something bad happened. Key goal, stay close to Daniel! Betty felt sick. She just knew something bad was going to happen. She was a wreck. She prayed and plead that Daniel would be okay. Tears blurred her vision again. Blasted tears! _

_They shot a lot of them each falling into another pile. A group of them however were smart and somehow split her and Daniel up. Betty had never watched zombie movies, but they weren't supposed to be smart, were they? Ugh! _

_Betty tried to fight the ones that were around her off as quickly as possible to get back to Daniel. She felt so flustered but tried to calm herself enough to focus. Daniel on the other hand had already run out of paint and was now fighting off three of them without any weapon. She needed to get to him quick. One ended up tackling him to the floor, Daniel trying his best to push him off the best he could._

**Betty:**Nooo! Daniel!_ Betty blasted the ones approaching her, but her gun slipped from her hands and slid across the room. She pulled out the pipe and swung it around hitting each one that dared to come in her way to get to Daniel. Her heart was racing. _

_She had gotten to where he was and blasted the one on him away. She frantically helped him up. When she thought everything was calming down, two were darting for her from behind. Daniel pushed her out of the way, when they slammed into him, his side hitting the wall. When he slammed into the wall, his side right beneath his vest made contact with something sharp, glass or metal, it didn't matter it just cut through him like a blade. He fell to the floor, pain clearly evident on his face. _

**Betty:**DANIEL!_ She turned while she was on the floor, reached for her gun and shot the two right in between their eyes. They fell to the floor instantly. Betty quickly got up and ran to where Daniel was._

**Betty:** Oh god, Daniel. No, no, no! _Betty's heart was going crazy. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Not after everything. She quickly made her way over to him, as he was on the ground. _Oh God, Daniel! _She panicked seeing the pool of blood around him. _

**Daniel:** Please Betty, get out of here. _He took in a deep painful breath. _

**Betty:** No Daniel, I'm gonna get _**you**_ out of here. Oh God. Please. This can't be happening! _She tried to hold him up seeing that he was very badly injured just below his vest. It was way too deep and the blood was not stopping._ _Daniel screamed out in pain._

**Betty:** Oh my God. _She felt like she couldn't breathe when she saw all the blood, trying to calm her heart rate._ It's ok...it's okay... we're okay. We can still get you out of here, Daniel. _She tried to pick him up, but he just couldn't move and when she moved him he screamed out in pain. Her heart was screaming with him. Her face was wet with tears. She lied next to him holding him, her arms around him from behind and laying him against her, his head on her lap so she could see his face. Betty couldn't feel any worse. She could feel everything crash and burn in front of her. He looked at her eyes and brought his hand softly to her face, the tears forming in Betty's eyes. His hand cupped the side of her face, his hand so warm. Tears slid down. He gently wiped them away. _

**Daniel:** I'm sorry. _Betty saw his eyes fill with tears. She just wanted to die._ Betty...

**Betty:** Yes... _she said trying to fight her tears and stay strong for him. Her heart was racing by the second. She felt like everything was spinning around her and she didn't know how she didn't pass out. She brought her hand to his that was on her face._

**Daniel:** You're...the best thing...that ever happened to me. _He said looking into her eyes._ _She couldn't breathe. She knew that those beautiful blue eyes looking back at her...she couldn't even finish her thought...she didn't want to. _

**Betty:** Daniel... _she started to cry, her chest tightening, her breathing getting harder. _

**Daniel:** I just want...to tell you, _**thank you...Betty. For everything.**_ _He took her hand in his._

**Betty:** No Daniel, please...please. You can't leave me. I need you, Daniel.

A tear rolled down the side of his face. **Daniel: **I'm sorry, Betty. That I couldn't protect you. _He said weakly, closing his eyes. _

**Betty:** Shhh...

_Betty felt the tears in her eyes. She ran her free hand through his hair affectionately and kissed the top of his head, continuing to run her hand through his hair. More tears rolled down her face. She felt like her heart was in her throat. She just wanted to hold Daniel forever. She felt like her whole world was crumbling. She couldn't breathe. She watched his chest, noticing it got slower and fainter every second. Her vision was clouded. She looked at his face, thinking that she couldn't even imagine waking up and never seeing that face again. She slowly moved her hand from his hair to the side of his face and wiped the tears from his cheek. She felt Daniel's hand squeeze hers tightly for a moment. For a few seconds his hand was holding hers with all his warmth, like he was sending her everything in him. After a quick second she felt it release. She hugged him to her tightly unable to stop her sobs. _Daniel..._ she cried feeling like someone was grabbing her heart. She kissed his forehead again. Suddenly she heard something knock making a clanking sound. She picked up the gun next to her being prepared for what might be there._..

* * *

AN: I cried so badly when I had written this chapter :'(


	10. Chapter 10

**The Night of The MODE Apocalypse**

_Hi guys! I know that the last chapter was really sad :( Trust me. it wasn't easy to write either! but hang in there! one more chapter after this!_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Betty saw the figure come closer, her gun already aimed for the head. When the figure came close enough a flicker of light revealed it to be..._

**Betty:** Mrs. Meade! You're not a monster, are you?

**Claire:** Betty!

**Betty:** Oh my God! _She moved Daniel gently and quickly got up hugging her tightly_. God, Mrs. Meade. _She started to cry, feeling her hold on the situation diminish._ Daniel...he's...he's... _She pulled away and saw the tears on Claire's face. _

**Claire:** We have to get out of here, Betty. For Daniel. _Betty nodded in agreement. _

**Betty:** Where were you? How are you here?

**Claire:** let's just say Meade's are fighters. _Betty smiled and picked up the gun and her paint gun._

**Betty:** here, Mrs. Meade. You take the gun. The key is to aim for their head or their eyes.

_Betty took Claire's hand and led the way. She looked back to where Daniel was, a few tears escaping her eyes. _I love you._ She whispered quietly, not audible enough for Claire to hear. Even she could barely hear herself. Before she could think about that more, she saw a MODEnster run across the room vanishing into the shadows. She felt her heart race. She saw a pipe on the floor and picked it up shoving it through the back of her vest. They walked slowly, Betty having her paint gun ready. The MODEnster unexpectedly ran from Betty's left side, she quickly turned and aimed for its head making it fly back on impact. _

**Betty:** Mrs. Meade, we have to make a run for that door.

**Claire:** I'm right next to you.

_Betty took her hand taking a quick scan of the room and started running, Claire running along. They ran so fast, Betty felt her heart race insanely. The only thing keeping her going was the thought of Daniel. She was going to get out of here for him. She was not going to have him waste his life for nothing. She couldn't help the tears that fell along her face. They made it out the door and were now in the MEADE lobby. Just when Betty thought it couldn't get worse, there were probably over a dozen MODEnsters slinking down the stairs, around the lobby and a few by the door._

**Betty:** God, they're everywhere!

_Betty shot two by the door. Claire shot one that was approaching from behind. _

**Claire:** These things just won't quit.

**Betty:** Time to kick some zombie butt! It's payback time! _(She said quickly reloading her last paint load)._ _Three MODEnsters ran down and formed around her, when she pulled out and spun the pipe knocking all of their heads in one swing. She shoved it back and aimed her gun at the one closing in on Mrs. Meade. Mrs. Meade shot one that was approaching Betty from behind. Betty turned and saw a couple sneaking up on her. She shot them in the heads. She continued shooting one of them multiple times, tears running down her face._

**Betty:** That's for Daniel. _She said shooting one that was coming down the steps._ _She spun around and shot another. _That's for Marc. That's for Amanda. _She ducked as one tried to jump her, and then aimed for its head as he jumped over._ That's for Henry. _She said as she shot it again multiple times_. I hate you! _(Betty shoots it again) _That's for...for...Daniel. _She said as she shot it again, tears pooling in her eyes clouding her vision. Mrs. Meade came up to her grabbing her by her arm. _

**Claire:**Come on, Betty. _Betty could see the tears on Claire's face. _

**Betty:** Mrs. Meade, you have to make a run for it. _Betty said noticing that there were just more coming. _

**Claire:** I can't leave you Betty.

**Betty:** Mrs. Meade. Please. This is for Daniel. I can't let anything happen to you. _She said trying to ease her way to the door._

_Claire made a run for the door; a few of the MODEnsters were approaching Betty. She tried to fire her paintball gun realizing that she was completely out._

**Betty:** Shoot! I'm out!_ She quickly dropped the gun and pulled out the pipe from her back spinning it and effectively striking them down. Just when she was about to make a run for the door, a MODEnster grabbed her foot tripping her to the floor, the pipe dropping out of her hand and rolling away. _

**Betty:** Shit!_ She kicked the monster in the face. Just as two of them stood over her, the pipe comes swinging and whacking them in the heads. _

**Betty:** Mrs. Meade!_ Betty smiled in relief. _

_Claire helped Betty up, but Betty slipped again. They were now on the floor holding each other. Claire aimed the gun, but it was empty. Tears streamed down Betty's face. At this point they were surrounded by them..._

* * *

AN: What will happen?


	11. Chapter 11

**The Night of The MODE Apocalypse**

_Hi! :) I know the last two chapters were upsetting, but hang in there. Here is the last chapter! Hope you enjoy! ;) _

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Betty:**AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHAHAHAHHAHAA AHHHHHHHHHHH! _Betty's piercing screaming could be heard in the entire MODE floor. _

_**Voice:**_BETTY! BETTY!_ (Shaking vigorously)_

_Betty opened her eyes. _AHHH!_ She screamed seeing Marc. People all formed around to see what was going on and where that shrill scream came from knowing very well that it was Betty._

**Marc:** What the nacho sauce is wrong with you?

**Betty:** MARC! You're not a MODEnster! _She hugged him tightly._

**Marc:** Yeghh! _He said pushing her away. Marc was trying to say something when Betty's eyes got big and bright in surprise, a HUGE smile coming to her face. She quickly sprang from her chair nearly slamming Marc to the floor. _

**Betty:** Oh my God! _DAN-IEL!_ You're ALIVE! _She said ecstatically giving him a hug that nearly knocked them both to the ground. She held him tighter and shook him back and forth excitedly. _Ohhh...I'm so glad you're okayyy! _She pulled back from him to look at his beautiful lovable face; she smiled and kissed him deeply forgetting everything around her, Daniel's eyes getting big in surprise. She brought her hands to his face feeling herself get lost in the kiss, her heart racing, tears nearly forming in her eyes, when she realized what she was doing. She quickly stepped back leaving a very stunned Daniel (eyes big, mouth hanging) and half of MODE looking at them with wide eyes and shocked expressions on their faces. Betty's face turned red..._

**Betty:** I'm sooo sorry, Daniel. Oh God. I had this dream...MEADE turned into monsters, it was raining like crazy all day, Marc, Amanda, Wilhelmina and Henry, they were all zombies, and you and I were a team Daniel, the only ones who didn't turn into monsters, and we had paint guns and we had to shoot them in their eyes or their heads so they died and Daniel, you DIED and Mrs. Meade and I were the only ones left and we were surrounded by them, they were everywhere...and and...Ya...uh..._ She said practically all in one breath, everyone gawking in disbelief most of them didn't even understand a word that she said including Daniel. Daniel looked at her confused._

**Daniel:**How about we uh...go in my office...And you tell me...SLOWLY, what happened. _He said fumbling with his words still coming back to reality from that kiss. _

_Betty nodded her face still red in embarrassment. Everyone watched them in confusion. Daniel walked in after her, his hand touching his lips momentarily. Once he walked in he glanced at her and then sat in his chair._

**Marc:** What the heck is the matter with her? She just keeps getting weirder. Just when I think she's becoming a MODIE she goes and acts weird.

**Amanda:**That must have been some dream.

**Daniel:** (_He stared at her for a moment. Betty staring back) _Okay, so tell me what happened. I died? _He raised his eyebrow in curiosity and slight worry. Betty looked down for a second and then back at him starting to tell him her dream...it was just a dream? Even she didn't get it. How was that just a dream? She was glad, though. Daniel was alive. She smiled and went on to tell him what happened. _

_Everyone slowly went back to their desks, as Betty was telling Daniel everything that happened in her dream. Yes, everything. ...The rescues, the kisses, how he called her hot... just about everything except her little declaration of love, because even she didn't quite accept it. _

_Daniel was leaning in his chair looking up at Betty as she stood next to him animatedly explaining what happened in her dream, her hands flying around describing everything that happened. He looked at her completely swept up in her story, a little surprised that Betty even admitted that he kissed her and how affectionate he was with her and how he called her hot...hot Betty... He kind of couldn't disbelieve it...especially after that kiss. He was also stunned by the fact that he died trying to save Betty. Although he knew in his heart that if that actually happened, which he hoped to God that it wouldn't, he would have gladly done it again if it meant saving her. _

_When she finished her story, he looked at her eyes. _**Daniel: **Uh, wow, that was some dream, huh?

**Betty:** It was. It felt so real, Daniel. Oh...uh...I'm uh... _(Her face turning red)_ ...I'm sorry about...uh kissing you like that...umm...

_Daniel felt hot just thinking about that kiss. He loosened his tie feeling himself burn up. He wondered how Betty could kiss like that. As much as he'd kissed women that had to have been the most intense and breathtaking, electrifying kiss he'd ever had, and he didn't even kiss her back, which he somewhat regretted. _

**Daniel:**_ (face red) _uh...that's okay, Betty. I guess it makes sense after that dream.

_Betty sent him a light smile, her face still red. His ice blue eyes met her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. She felt her heart race. He was looking at her the same way he looked at her in her dream. She quickly broke the eye contact with him and looked out of his office. _

**Betty:** So...

_Daniel snapped out of the same daze she was in._

**Daniel:** So...

_There was an awkward silence for a moment._

**Daniel:** So uh...Betty,_ (he got up from his chair and walked around his desk leaning against it, his back facing her now_) ...you're um...uh never mind._ (He didn't know if he would just make things more awkward right now if he said what he was thinking). She walked around and stood in front of him._

**Betty:** What?_ (She asked curiously)_

_He met her eyes again with a smirk. She smiled wondering what he was thinking._

**Daniel:**I was just thinking...you're a really uh..._ (Face turning red, looking down)_

**Betty:** What?_ She asked looking at his face trying to read his eyes. He met her eyes again. _

**Daniel:** You're a _**really**_ GREAT kisser, Betty. _(He said his face turning red)_

_At first Betty's eyes got huge in surprise, but then a smile swept across her face. _

**Betty:** Thanks. _She giggled making Daniel laugh in relief that the awkwardness left them completely, which he found rather strange and funny. _

**Betty:** So, umm...I should probably get back to work.

_Daniel nodded with a smile. She blushed again and turned walking out, a smile plastered on her face as she walked to her desk._

_Daniel sat behind his desk and watched her. He loved that smile. He leaned in his chair a little and sighed. _

_Betty looked up, her eyes meeting his through the glass. She smiled and looked back at her computer screen. Daniel smiled and went on with his work trying really hard to get that kiss out of his mind...that unbelievable kiss..._

* * *

**_AN : SURPRISE! ;P haha come on guys! I could NEVER kill off Daniel! he's too precious! :D _**

**_So, I'm actually going to have a continuing story to this story: Aftermath of The MODE Apocalypse! lol :P So, if you liked this story, stay tuned! :P_**

**_Please review! thank youuuuu! :) _**


	12. Chapter 12

NOTE:

I have uploaded the first chapter to the sequel of this story titled The Aftermath of The MODE Apocalypse.

Betty deals with the aftermath of her dream in her time at MODE

Hope you like it!

~Hiba =)

Thank you for your support!


End file.
